The Upside of Magic
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: This may be the most random story I've ever written. The events surrounding a royal ball in the O.Z. Cain/DG, Az/Glitch


**The Upside of Magic  
A/N: I really don't know where this story came from or where it's going. It ended up in a place different than where I had originally intended. So let me know what you think anyways!**

**--------------**

DG stood on the seamstress's pedestal, arms stretched out at her sides as the attendants fastened and tightened her corset. She held back the cry of pain as the last bit of oxygen fled her compressed lungs. The dress her mother had designed specifically for this occasion was slipped over her arms and fastened in place.

"You look absolutely beautiful Princess," one of the attendants gushed.

A knock at the door drew DG's attention. "Come in."

Azkadellia poked her head in doorway. "Are you decent?"

"Would I have called you in if I weren't?"

Az laughed and slipped into the room. "You look lovely," she said taking in her younger sister's appearance.

DG rolled her eyes. Turning to the attendants still fussing with her dress, DG kindly shooed them away. "May I have a few moments alone with my sister?"

"Yes, Princess." They both bowed and exited the room quickly.

"Something wrong Deeg?" Az asked concerned.

DG turned to her sister and threw her hands in the air. "I look like a giant blueberry in this!" she gestured down to dress she was wearing. "I feel like someone should be looking at me shouting 'Violet you're turning violet, Violet!'"

Az stared at her sister for a moment, eyebrows raised in question. "I did not understand a thing you said."

DG ignored her comment and dropped her arms in defeat. "I look absolutely hideous in this dress. I won't have to worry about turning away suitors like this."

"Oh Deeg that's not true," Az tried to sooth her. DG merely cocked her eyebrows and stared at her sister with her hands planted firmly on her hips. "You know you look just like mother when you do that."

DG laughed and turned back to the mirror. "I wish they had just followed my design for the dress. It was so much more flattering than this. At least it didn't make me look so…humongous!"

An idea suddenly struck Az. "Well why don't you just change the dress then?"

"How?"

Az took a few steps toward her sister and reached out her hands. Without question DG placed her own hands palms down against her sisters'.

"Now describe the dress you designed to me," Az instructed.

"Well it was a navy blue made of silk. Sleek A-line design with a sweetheart top." She paused here seeing her sister's confusion at the term. "It looks like the top of a heart, you know, with two humps." Az nodded and DG continued. "Oh, and there was only one strap made out of this trim that looked like a stem with leaves. It ran underneath the bust and up over the left shoulder to the back." DG smiled fondly at her design.

"Okay I think I got the picture," Az said. "Now let's do this."

"What exactly are we doing here?"

Az smiled mischievously. "All you have to do is close your eyes and picture the dress you want, Deeg. Call on your magic and let it work for you."

DG closed her eyes and concentrated. She called on that place deep inside where her magic lay hidden until it was needed, and instantly she felt her entire body begin to tingle. One of these days she knew she was going to burn herself with the magic she harbored. And boy would she get a lecture from Tutor on the day that happened.

"Oh Deeg," she heard Azkadellia gasp.

Opening one eye just a slit she prayed that their little magic trick hadn't made things worse. Although what could be worse than a giant blueberry, she couldn't be sure. Surprisingly she opened her eyes to see the exact dress that she had sketched out now adorning her body.

"Wow, not too bad." She was delightfully surprised to find the dress a shade or two lighter than her original design. "Well I guess we couldn't be perfect," she laughed noting the color change.

Az laughed. "I figured this color would look better on you anyways." Giving her sisters' hands a comforting squeeze, the eldest of the Gale sisters began to back away. "Don't be nervous. I'll see you in the ballroom."

DG smiled at her and turned back to the mirror. She smoothed the fabric of the dress across her abdomen and smiled.

OZOZOZ

"Announcing Her Majesty, Crown Princess Azkadellia and her Consort, Lord Ambrose."

An uneasy applause echoed through the grand ballroom of the Central City palace as Azkadellia and Ambrose, sill Glitch to those closest to him, descended the staircase. Azkadellia's dress hung loosely from her body, flattering while still being modest. She tried to distance herself as much as possible from the remnants of the evil witch, trying desperately to salvage what was left of her reputation. The soft fabric in ivory and gold trim accented with her shorter and newly lightened hair gave the oldest princess a soft, gentle air about her. But no matter how much good she did, there was still a hesitation among the people.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Ambrose whispered to her, their matching gold rings glinting in the dim light of the chandelier.

"Why Lord Ambrose if I did not know better I would think you were trying to sweet talk me," Az laughed shyly.

"Who says that I'm not?"

The couple exchanged a loving glance as they finally hit the bottom of the staircase and joined the Queen and Consort near the thrown.

"You look love, my Azkadellia." Her mother took her hands and doted upon her eldest child.

"Thank you mother."

The Queen leaned in and whispered, "They're coming along slowly. It will take time my dear, but soon the kingdom will accept you again." Az smiled and took her place next to her mother.

"Announcing Her Majesty, Crown Princess Dorthigale and escort, Commander Wyatt Cain." Even before the announcement was finished a round of applause erupted for the O.Z.'s youngest princess. DG and Cain appeared at the top of the grand staircase arm in arm, looking elegant and poised.

The Queen joined her people in applauding for her youngest daughter, but something out of the ordinary caused her pause. "Azkadellia, where did your sister get that dress?"

Az feigned innocence. "What are you talking about mother? Isn't that the dress she's supposed to be wearing?"

Fighting an exuberant smile, Ahamo leaned over to his wife. "She looks just like you did at our first ball. Absolutely stunning." Lavender smiled at her husband and continued to watch the proceedings.

DG and Cain reached the bottom of the stairs and joined the rest of the royal family. The Queen and Consort both welcomed their daughter with a kiss to the cheek.

"So what did Mr. Cain say about the dress?" Az asked when DG took her place next to her.

DG smiled at her sister. "Nothing I want to repeat within earshot of our parents." Both sisters shared a knowing smile and turned their attention back to their mother addressing the people.

OZOZOZ

DG was being whisked around the dance floor by her brother-in-law, laughing loudly as Glitch rambled on about every topic under the suns. She learned more about Ozian history and politics from listening to Glitch for ten minutes than she did sitting through hours of lectures. At the moment he was hooked on his favorite topic: Azkadellia.

"So I told Azkadee, I'm just not capable of bending that way. But she was relentless. It reminded me of this time that she wanted to—"

"Sorry to interrupt," Cain apologized as he stopped the pair, "but the Queen needs DG back at the throne for the announcement." He offered his hand which DG took promptly.

"Thank you," she laughed as they approached the small stage. "I was about to learn more about my sister than I ever needed to know." Cain arched his eyebrows in question but DG cut him off. "Don't ask." They climbed onto the stage as the Queen was beginning her announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention please." The chatter died down immediately as all in the room turned their attention to their queen. "My dear people, I would like to make an announcement. Let it be known that the Princess Dorthigale," DG cringed at the use of her full name, "has chosen her future Consort." The Queen motioned for DG to come forward.

Taking a deep breath and stepped up next to her mother. She'd rehearsed the lines for days, terrified that she'd make a mistake. "Let it be known that I have chosen Commander Wyatt Cain to be my Consort. For kingdom, for life, for love." DG turned and extended her hand to Cain which he took and stepped up to her. They joined their hands and presented them to the crowd, the glow emitting from their clasped fingers shining in the dimmed light.

The crowd went wild, clapping and shouting their congratulations to the happy couple. Overwhelmed by the response, DG turned to Wyatt and kissed him thoroughly spurring the response of the crowd.

The dancing resumed as various nobles came forward to offer their sincere congratulations to the happy couple. Most seemed genuinely happy for their princess but DG suspected some of the visiting nobles were a bit irked that she had not chosen a member of their family.

After managing to sneak away from the scene, DG found Az and Glitch sharing a rather intimate moment near the back of the ballroom.

"Geez get a room," she laughed, instantly causing the couple to break apart.

"We have a room," Az countered.

"Oh, I'm well aware. Remember we share a wall. Even these huge stones aren't soundproof."

"I could say the same thing to you, Little Sister." Az raised her eyebrows as her eyes found Wyatt on the other side of the room. "I don't know what that man does to you, but if the noises are any indication I'd say it's sinful at best."

"Well he said he learned a few tricks of the trade from our resident genius here," DG smiled. Glitch blushed a shade of red akin to a candy apply before excusing himself.

As soon as her husband was out of earshot Azkadellia burst into laughter and swatted her sister's arm. "You are terrible."

"So did you tell him?" DG asked.

Az was caught off guard by her sister's blunt question. "What are you talking about?" she asked looking anywhere but in DG's eyes.

"I felt it, Az. When you helped me with the dress," DG explained. "I felt the change in your magic." Azkadellia stared at her sister for a moment surprised at the control of her magic she was showing. "Az don't ignore me," DG pleaded. "Does Glitch know you're pregnant?"

"Yes!" she finally shouted causing a few bystanders to look their way. "I just told him. That's why we were…well…"

DG threw her arms around her sister. "This is so great. I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt!"

"Shhh," Az hushed her. "I've told no one else yet and I'd like to be the one to tell mother and father."

"Well then I suggest we tell them," DG gushed. Leaving little room for argument, she grabbed her sister's hand and pushed her way through the room to where their parents were conversing with a small group of nobles. As the princesses approached, those gathered around bowed politely.

"Mother, Father can we steal you away for a moment?" DG asked.

"Of course," Ahamo consent. "If you'll please excuse my wife and I?" The group nodded and wished their queen a pleasant evening. As the family returned to the small stage both Wyatt and Ambrose joined them looking confused and slightly alarmed.

"What's the matter, my Angel?" Queen Lavender asked.

DG didn't answer but merely looked at her sister whose hand was clasping her husband's tightly. "Well I guess this is as good a time as any," Az ventured.

"Sweetheart, is something wrong?" Ahamo asked, the lines of worry etched on his face.

"No nothing is wrong," Az smiled. "But there is something I wish—we wish—to tell you." Sparing a glance at Ambrose who countered with a broad smile, Az continued. "I'm pregnant."

No more than a second ticked by before Lavender's face lit up like a kid at Christmas. She immediately pulled her eldest daughter into a tight hug as Ahamo shook Glitch's hand proudly.

"Oh my Dellia, I'm so happy for you," Lavender gushed. "We must begin plans immediately."

"Oh mother, would you mind if we kept this just in the family for a while? I want to enjoy it before it becomes public knowledge." She was scared of what the public would say. Was the child to be tainted by the witch's wickedness? Was the story about Azkadellia's possession really true or was she merely evil in disguise? Surely she couldn't be trusted to raise a child that would someday rule the zone. All these doubts that rolled in her own head would be echoed by the people and more importantly the press.

"Of course we can," Ahamo answered. He laid a kiss against Azkadellia's forehead and smiled. "It's your call."

OZOZOZ

DG leaned her head on Cain's shoulder as he escorted her back to her quarters. The ball had lasted forever, but finally the last of the dignitaries had left and the royal family returned to their rooms. DG was utterly exhausted as it seemed all the Gale women were; Ambrose had actually resorted to carrying Az back to their chambers because she was so tired. Who knew that greeting foreign nobility and listening to their endless prattle could be so arduous?

"You alright?" Cain asked as DG stumbled over her own feet.

"I'm almost too tired to walk," she yawned.

Cain laughed, "And it has nothing to do with the numerous glasses of champagne you downed?"

DG giggled, "Maybe a little." They were silent until they reached DG's door. "I can't believe Az is pregnant. Man I can't wait to have a little niece or nephew running around. I'm going to spoil that kid rotten."

Cain smiled and wrapped his arms around DG's waist pulling her close. "I can't wait until we can have little ones running around."

DG pressed her lips to his softly. "Well it's going to be quite a while before that happens. Sorry to disappoint."

Cain's shoulders dropped in defeat while his gaze settled on his betrothed's lips. "I've been waiting for a year now. I guess I can wait a little while longer."

DG lifted his eyes to hers with a finger beneath his chin. His eyes met hers to find a look of mischievousness swimming in her orbs. "That doesn't mean that we can't practice until then."

Cain's smile reached from one ear to the next. He caught DG as she jumped at him, her legs wrapping around his waist. "Well as they say, practice makes perfect."


End file.
